


繁花｜FLOWERS IN BLOOM

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Timeline, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 是赠给某姑娘的文。第三人称有名字。青年圣殿谢伊/园艺师妹子。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 6





	繁花｜FLOWERS IN BLOOM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harmonica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/gifts).



弗吉尼亚的肯威庄园里很少出现生人。谢伊由管家领着穿过花园的时候，那些忙着手上事务的仆役都低着头，但总有零星的目光漏出来，或警惕或好奇地刺着他的背。有人盯得明显了些，很快遭到一旁同伴的呵斥。

这是谢伊头一次造访肯威宅，毕竟他的主要据点还在纽约，要么就驾着莫里根号东奔西跑。管家说肯威老爷买下这块地才是去年的事*。不过这位家主常年不在，宅子有些疏于打理；他也更乐意把更多精力放在经营田产上，保证骑士团的收入。若是寇马克大师有公事往南边跑，随时欢迎来庄园歇脚，总会有人帮忙招呼。

终于到了客房，管家又交代了成堆的事，什么早饭几点，晚饭几点，衣服怎么送洗，要备马的时候该叫谁，说得谢伊一顿晕头转向。他卸下自己的武器和皮带挂在架子上，环顾四周。这宅子仿佛就是大团长威严的化身，万事井井有条，连装饰都对称得一丝不苟，充满和殖民地风格略有不同的英式品位。他叹了口气，宁愿赶紧回到莫里根号，窝进自己的吊床。这儿的家具看起来可没法让他放松。

房间里唯一有生气的东西只有矮桌上的一束花。花是重瓣的，类似月季或者茶花，但叶片更宽阔，而且呈锯齿状——他不怎么认识。粉色和黄色的花瓣都娇柔地打着褶子，像舞女的裙子那样舒展，水分饱满，半透出经络如同华丽的昆虫翅膀。玻璃花瓶很矮，能看见花茎末端的新鲜切口，多半是不久前专为客人采的。

当天晚上，大团长召集手下开了场不短的会，结果第二天谢伊起得有些迟，而大团长还布置了他上午要跑腿的事务。他勉强赶上早饭，急匆匆地吃完就回房间收拾东西，正巧撞着一位女仆打扮的姑娘挽着篮子在更换花瓶里的花。新的花束种类和前一天一样，就是多了几朵白花。

“这花还好好的，没必要换。”谢伊说。

那姑娘吓了一跳。她看上去挺年轻，个子比白人更娇小，相对谢伊更是矮了一个多英尺；结果谢伊随便往哪儿一杵就是挡住她去路的架势。他半天才意识到问题所在，赶紧侧身往旁边站。姑娘这才慌乱地行了个礼：“管家交代房间里的花每天都要换的，先生。”

“那换下来的花怎么办？”谢伊一边穿装备一边问。

“管家说我们可以带回去放在自己房里，先生。”姑娘脸红了些，“有需要的话也会做成干花。”

谢伊点点头。姑娘嘴里说着告退的话，加快脚步往门口走。谢伊忽然想起来，问了一句：“这种花叫什么？”

“是秋海棠，这个季节开得最好的花。”姑娘回头浅浅笑了一下，消失在走廊的阴影中。

回到庄园的时候，刚下了场雨。马跑得有些急，谢伊的靴子和外袍下摆都溅上了泥。他下了马踩上草坪，湿润的绿意简直要从靴底透进来。他索性放慢脚步，在昨天尚且没有心思观赏的花园里走了走。这时，他看到那个早晨给房间送花的姑娘。她挽着袖子，身着围裙和园艺手套，拿了把小铲子正在花丛旁边干活。她乌黑的头发垂在鬓边，鼻尖和脸颊因为雨后的凉气透着粉色，露出来的一截小臂沾上了一点土。雨后的阳光是浅红色的，穿过树木落在她身上，让她笼罩在一层柔和的光晕里。谢伊在原地看了一阵子，直到她决定喘口气站起来。看到他黑漆漆地站在旁边，她立刻像受惊的兔子似的跳起来。

“你别那么紧张，我又不是什么老爷或者暴徒，虽然打扮成这样可能没什么说服力。”谢伊发觉自己正忍着笑，“我下午没什么事，正想找人领着看看花园。这里太大了，我还对园艺一窍不通。”

姑娘拍了拍围裙，站得直了些。她把小铲子放在花丛旁边，和其他工具归整一起，然后带着谢伊往花园里面走，沿途说着关于季节和植物种类的话题。

“近来雨水多，所以总得检查那些灌木的根，给它们翻土透气，否则可能会泡烂。”她指着一丛丁香说。她看上去不像对教团的事情有所了解，只把谢伊当成这家主人生意上的手下，言语间没什么警戒心。当谢伊提到自己是个船长，总在几个大陆间往返，她像个嗅到冒险故事的小女孩一般亮起眼睛。

“我下周就从这里乘莫里根号往新奥尔良去，”谢伊说，“你要是有放假的时候，可以趁船还在港口去看看。”

“你叫什么名字？”谢伊又问。

“我的名字对这里的人来说很复杂，先生怕是记不住。”姑娘说，弯着眉眼笑得很温和，“您看到海棠的时候能想起我就行。”

看完了花园，她把谢伊送到宅子的正门附近，自己提着裙子小跑着走了。第二天，花瓶里的花变成了一束白色的铃兰；之后变成了淡紫和橙红的郁金香；再之后是黄色的番红花。

“番红花的花期只剩这几天，再不送来先生就看不着了。”那天谢伊在房间消磨了一上午，园艺师敲门进来时刚好碰上。她好像终于不会在看到他的时候受到惊吓。

谢伊端详了一会儿番红花修长的花冠：“听说这种花有毒？”

“和俗名差不多的秋水仙不一样，这种没毒。其实两种植物长得也不太像。”姑娘回答，一面把花束在瓶子里摆得好看了些，“而且肯威先生的花园里不能有毒物，您大可以放心。”

“对我而言，说不定放朵有毒的花在房间里更有趣。”谢伊说。

“只要我还在这儿做园艺师，您就别想了。”姑娘提着篮子，又笑了笑，“对人无害的花我也不建议您随便吃。”

谢伊陷进扶手椅，听着她的脚步渐消在幽深的宅子里。在来来往往的圣殿骑士们罗织的巨网之中，那浑然不觉的小巧背影像给这幢无机又无情的巨兽添了心跳和血液似的。

姑娘看到莫里根号的那一天，房间的瓶子里是淡粉色的秘鲁百合。她没穿平时那身仆人的衣服，而是套了件高领的素色连衣裙，裹着挡风用的披肩，挽着头发。看到她踩着船舷护栏兴奋地往海上眺望，谢伊不由得想象她的房间这会儿是不是已经被换掉的花塞满了。哪怕在腥咸的泛着鱼肆和麦酒气味的港口，她身边闻起来还是清清爽爽的。走路的时候，谢伊绅士地伸出胳膊给她挽着，免得三三两两的水手和酒鬼动什么歪心思。

“真热闹，不愧是港口。说不定还有运花种的船呢。”姑娘挺安分地由他带着走街串巷，“想想觉得很神奇，这里花园的很多花都是先从君士坦丁堡传到欧洲，再从欧洲传过来，或者从南美……”

“你是从哪儿来的？”谢伊问。

“我父母从亚洲来的。”姑娘回答，“我想您是从欧洲来的？”

“爱尔兰来的。”谢伊点头。“说起来，我早就想问，肯威先生的花园里没有玫瑰？”

“倒是有，只是这会儿还没到最合适的花期。”姑娘拍了拍他的手臂，“很遗憾，某位女士大概得再等等。”

“唉，我想她也不需要更多花了。”谢伊狡黠地眨了眨眼，“更遗憾的是，我明天就得出发去新奥尔良。我保证会找机会多回来看看的。”

第二天，谢伊用完早餐回到房间，发现花比平时换得早，而且这次只有单独一支蓝色矢车菊。层层叠叠的花瓣让特殊的色泽更显华贵，蜷曲的叶子上还带着清凉的露水。花瓶旁边整整齐齐地放着一把花剪和一张字条：

> 寇马克先生：
> 
> 我房间里消失的东西若是您拿的，倒也不必归还。作为交换，请您把这朵花别在外套扣眼里，凋谢之前都不要拿下来。**
> 
> 您忠诚的园艺师 棠

尽管有些不明就里，谢伊还是照做了，心里感觉挺高兴。待他回到莫里根号，港口边的女士似乎都掩着嘴望着他笑；船员里倒没什么人对他投以特别的注目，只有吉斯特大惊小怪地围着他看了半天，纳闷他在肯威宅小住了几天怎么就沾染上如此绅士的习气。他搪塞道每天的花看着太好了，一时没忍住。然后他把自己关进船长室，小心翼翼地从行装里取出他前一天从庄园里偷带出来的东西——

那是一把秋海棠的干花，用牛皮纸和细麻绳绑成花束，原本挂在园艺师们的房间里当装饰，现在要一直留在莫里根号上了。

他迟早会记住那个复杂的名字的，谢伊想，又勾起嘴角，露出了一个微笑。

Fin

2020-04

**Author's Note:**

> * 肯威庄园购于1758年。  
> ** 欧洲旧日习俗，青年男子在扣眼佩戴蓝色矢车菊意为名草有主。（也有之后演变的其他说法，本文暂取这一种。）


End file.
